The Secret
by Verbum Tempestas
Summary: This was once a 'one-shot' now I have formed it into mild chapters Please enjoy
1. Chapter 1Unexpected Meeting

**Chapter One; Unfortunate Meeting**

**A/N: This was originally a oneshot until I kept getting comments about how it needed to be in chapter format due to it's length, so here we go with a try lol. I hope it's well enjoyed and read. **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the InuYasha group, but I do own this story line and the new characters that are within it.**

Sessho-maru sat in the grass leaning against the tree as he watched Rin happily ran through the field before him picking flowers and annoying Jaken. He smirked as Jaken tripped courtesy of a rabbit hole. His sharp gold eyes watched as Rin came skipping up to him with a small necklace of white and yellow flowers. "For you Sessho-maru-sama." she said happily. "Baka, Sessho-maru-sama doesn't want flowers." Jaken snapped as he ran up to her waving his staff. Just to make Jaken annoyed, Sessho-maru took the ring of small flowers and wrapped it around the Tensugia's hilt. Rin smiled and stuck her tongue out of Jaken. "Jaken-sama is just mean to Rin." she huffed. While Jaken and Rin argued Sessho-maru sat there watching them with slight amusement. Suddenly a scent that was unknown to him reach his nose. The scent was strange but Sessho-maru recognized it as soft sakura blossoms. "Jaken, take Rin else where." he said as he stood clutching the Torkijin. Jaken looked up at his master before taking a hold of Rin's small hand and leading her into the forest.

Not even a moment later something burst out of the bushes. As the something straightened, Sessho-maru realized that it was a ningen female dressed in a gray kimono. She looked up at him and her eyes grew wide. "Who are you and what do you want?" she called as she held a bow up, notched with an arrow. Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow and drew his sword. "I would suggest that you lower your weapon." he said as he held Torkijin out pointing at her. "Iie. I will ask again. Who are you and what do you want?" she said as she pulled the arrow back and aimed at him. Before Sessho-maru could speak again Rin suddenly ran out of the trees screaming in terror. The girl jumped in surprise and in doing so released the arrow, which accidentally flew toward Rin. Sessho-maru instantly caught the arrow. The woman's face was that of horror at what had just happened. Rin was frozen from fear, but when Jaken came and dragged her away, not noticing the woman or the arrow in his master's hand, she moved as she assured her that, the spider was gone and it had not been a youkai. "What you did was a mistake" Sessho-maru said as he held his sword out to her.

Before the woman could even move she lay bleeding at his feet and her blood dripped from the end of Torkijin. The woman looked up at him her eyes going in and out of focus. "I-I forgive y-you. Gomensai." Sessho-maru's eyes widened as he heard her whispered words before her head fell back into the grass a small trickle of blood came from the corner of her mouth. Sessho-maru looked down and actually looked at her. Her hair was a bright red and extremely soft looking. It consisted of entirely of soft gentle curls. Her eyes reminded him of that ningen female that followed with his half brother. They were a deep blue. Suddenly he felt Tensuiga pulse at his side. He glanced down at the sword in question. Sliding the Torkijin back into his sash he withdrew his other sword. Tensuiga vibrated in his hand. 'Does it want me to bring her back?' he thought in slight shock. The sword vibrated harder in response. Looking back down at the female and then at his sword he saw the harbingers of death surrounding her body. Slashing the sword over her body he destroyed the goblin like things. The girl gasped taking a deep breath of air. Her eyes became sharp as she convulsed slightly before she fell back to the ground and closed her eyes. Sessho-maru looked at his sword before sliding it away. He didn't know why but he felt as if he needed to make sure that she was alright. Kneeling down he situated her in his arm before standing.

He followed her strange scent till he came to a strange area. There, a single tree in a clearing stood, but was bigger then that sacred tree near that well in his forest. At the base of tree was a small hut that seemed to be part of the large tree. The area around it was covered with gardens. There were herb gardens, flower gardens, vegetable gardens, a small rice patty, and other strange gardens. As he grew closer he began to notice that scents were disappearing. And then, they were gone. Blinking in surprise he looked down at the woman in his arm in slight awe. She must have been powerful to actually have a barrier strong enough to remove all scents within a hundred foot radius of the home. Walking up he took in all the herbs that were hanging from the windows and roof drying. The flowers that were around the home and the ivy that was climbing up the wall. 'Rin would like this place.' he thought off handedly as he approached the sliding door. Using his foot he slid it opened. Even within the home all scents were absent. He looked around wondering were he could put her so that he could leave. Suddenly he heard a sound from another room to his right. Turning his head he watched as a small black and red two tailed cat walked out. It looked at him for a moment before meowing. It came up to him and nudged his ankle as if trying to get him to move in a particular direction. He looked to were the neko was trying to get him to move. The room that he was now looking into was a bed room. He walked in. The woman's bed was round and sunken in. The furs and single silk blanket were dark. The room looked like the inside of the tree. Along the wall were two book shelves and everywhere were herbs hanging from the walls. The neko walked over to the bed and circled it telling him to lay her down. He walked over to it and lay her atop the furs. He stared at her for a moment sitting down. He had questions for her and he couldn't get them till she was awake.

* * *

><p>AN: Ta-da! What did I say, I said that I'd do chapter formats lol. I must remained all, this was probably my third attempt at writing so it's a littttle...well...off. *laughs* I hope it's still enjoyed.


	2. Chapter 2 A little Explaination

**Chapter Two; A little explanation **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the InuYasha group and characters, but I do own this story line and the original characters that will be showing up here.**

It took two full days for her to wake. During that time Sessho-maru had sent Rin and Jaken back home and explored the home. It was simple and slightly homey. The female seemed to live here by herself and the neko. He also learned that she was apparently a healer for the nearby village. Around the second day about four different ningens had come to bang on her door. Sessho-maru had made sure to stay out of their sight ranges. But the only way that they left was when the neko jumped out and window and scared them away. He was surprised at how protective the small neko was the female. But it would always stay by her head looking miserable. He felt slightly guilty. It was nightfall on the second night when she began to stir. First her eyes squeezed together and her head turned. Then her fingers flexed. And then, her eyes opened. It was then that he saw that her eyes were actually slightly different then the other miko. Her eyes were shifting through all the different blues and some grays. She blinked for a moment before pushing herself up dazed. "What? I'm alive, but...?" she was confused and disoriented as she looked down at her self. She was still wearing her kimono but it had a huge gash across the stomach and had dried blood around it while her skin had none. She looked up to see Sessho-maru leaning against the doorway. "What, happened? You, killed me?" she said as her hands ghosted over the memory of her wound. "I brought you back." he said dully as he pushed himself off the frame and stood there in the middle of the door. She blinked in surprise her mouth slightly open. "Why?" she asked the shock evident. Sessho-maru didn't answer for a moment, because, truth be told, he didn't know himself. "I wanted answers." he said simply as he walked over to her.

"What do you need to know?" she asked as she pushed herself back against the edge of the bed looking at him in question, pulling the silk blanket up to cover her bare skin. "What is your name?" he asked as he knelt next to the bed staring at her unblinkingly. "My name is, Sekai. I don't have a last name though. Who are you?" she asked in question. "I am Sessho-maru InuYoshi." he said. Sekai looked like she was trying to remember something for a moment. "I do not recognize your name, you are not from around here?" she asked. Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow. "Where is here?" he asked. "This is the Neutral Lands. You are were all the lands touch. There is a small village not to far from here, but I am right at the center of the lands." she said blinking slightly. Sessho-maru raised an eyebrow. He had heard that there was a village here, but he didn't think there really was. "Sessho-maru, that's a nice name." she said with a small smile. Sessho-maru finally blinked in slight surprise. "Um...if you wouldn't be offended, I need to get some food." she said as she stood. She stumbled a little but was able to catch herself. Sessho-maru followed her as she walked into her cooking area. He then watched as she rummaged around a box and pulled out a loaf of bread. "Can I get you something to eat, drink?" she asked in as she held a water skin up. "Iie." he said raising his hand. "Alright. What can I do for you?" she asked as she took a wooden cup off her shelf. "Why did you say that?" he asked as he kneeled on one of the pillows that surrounded the low table. "Say what Sessho-maru-san?" she asked as she slowly sipped her water and nibbled her bread. "Say what you said before you died. Why did you say it?" he asked again. For some reason, he was being extremely patient with her. "That I forgave you and that I was sorry?" she asked as she sat her bread and cup down. "Hai." he said with a soft nod to of his silvery hair. "Because I do. I threatened your pack and your child. I understood why you killed me. So I forgave you and asked for forgiveness." she said as she stared unblinkingly into his golden eyes.

Sessho-maru did blinked in surprise. He had never heard something like that come from a ningen. "You had some other ningens come. I did not answer when they knocked." he said as he stood. "Oh, I am the healer for the lands." she said with a smile. Sessho-maru turned to leave. "Come back some time Sessho-maru, you'll be welcome here if you wish." she said with a smile that surprised him as he looked over his shoulder at her. He gave a small nod to her letting her know that he heard her before walking out.

Sessho-maru did come back. Over and over. He found peace with her and in her home. He found solace in her presence. He found himself being able to relax with her and found her becoming a friend. He had been coming to visit her for a little less then two months and had learned much about her. Like for one, the reason that her appearance was so different from all other regular ningens. She explained that her mother's father was a hanyou, weather. He married a ningen and had her mother. Then her mother, who had, had a good amount of youki in her, mated a human as well and had Sekai. While Sekai was technically ningen and mortal, she did have some magic in her. Mostly healing, but also creating barriers. Also like him her parents had died. She had been on her own since she was at a young age. She had made this home herself and lived by herself. She would smile at the smallest things and laugh happily at small things. He felt himself warming to her and starting to free himself from his chains and letting the ice around his heart melt. He would find himself smiling and every now and then chuckling with her. He never told Rin, or Jaken about his visits to her. He felt that if they knew then someone else, Naraku, could find out and she would endanger. He had already placed Rin in such a position by allowing her to travel with him and he would not do that her.


	3. Chapter 3 Development

**Chapter Three; Development**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the InuYasha group and characters, but I do own this story line and the original characters that will be showing up here.**

"Thank you." Sessho-maru said as he took the offered cup of tea. "So, how has Rin been?" Sekai asked as she sat before him. Sessho-maru told her many things about the young ningen that traveled with him and without even meeting her, she fallen in love with the child. This was the first time in three weeks that she had seen her friend and was always happy when he came. He had started bring her little things, since she technically couldn't leave the Neutral lands. He mostly brought her books and sometimes other things. "She is doing fine. Right now I have her with Jaken at the castle. She should be starting her lessons about now." he said glancing out a window to look at the sun's position. "Let me guess, Jaken is the lucky Sensai?" she giggled. Sessho-maru looked at her smiling face and smiled. "Hai. And I just know that he loves it." he said with a smirk. Sekai burst out laughing. Sessho-maru watched her with a smile on his face as he sipped his drink. Suddenly a knock came her door. "Excuse me for a moment." she said unfolding herself and walking to the door. Sessho-maru watched her as she walked down the hall. Today she was wearing a pale pink kimono and a red obi. She was bare foot as usual and was cheerful. As she opened the door he saw a average size man with black hair and brown eyes. "Sekai-sama, may I speak with you?" the young man asked. "But I have company Harka." she half turning to Sessho-maru. With the barrier that she had she could control what anyone saw. So the young man only saw a handsome looking ningen sitting at her table with a drink before him. Sessho-maru nodded to him in acknowledgement. "It is alright Sekai-chan. I can wait." he said addressing his friend. Sekai smiled at him. "Alright." she said as she stepped outside and shut the door. Sessho-maru waited patiently at the table. While she was outside the two tailed walked in. In his time coming here he had learned that the neko's name was Nema. Nema meowed in greeting before coming up to him and climbing into his lap and settling herself there. He chuckled and sat his cup down to stroke her fur. He looked up when he heard the door open and close. He looked up expecting to see her smiling face and was surprised to see it looking empty and lost. "Sekai?" he asked as he sat the neko down and stood. "Harka asked me to be his wife." she said softly. Sessho-maru blinked in surprise and came up to her. "What did you say?" he asked softly. "I told him that I didn't want a husband. That I wanted a mate." she said bowing her head. "Why?" he asked stopping before her. "A mate never leaves." she said. Sessho-maru was able to catch the scent of tears and knew that had to be Nema letting him catch this scent. "A mate would never leave. A mate couldn't and wouldn't leave. A husband could and would." she said. He saw the tears sliding down her cheeks. "Don't cry." he said softly as he pulled her to him so that her face buried his chest. Instantly her arms went around him as she cried into his chest his armor beside the door where he always left when he came.

Sessho-maru ran as, as fast his battle riddled body would allow him. It had been at the least two more months since that last scene and he had not seen her in a month. He had just come from one of his many encounters with Naraku. Near the end of the battle Naraku had mentioned that he had something that was precious to him. His mind had instantly gone to Rin and Sekai. When Naraku made his escape he went to Rin via light ball. Since it had been close to night fall he had found her sound asleep in her bed at the castle. After checking his home he took off to Sekai not even bothering to rest. He could feel his wounds healing as he ran so fast that the forest around him was only a green and brown blur. He was slightly confused as to why he was so worried about her, knowing that she could take care of herself, while Rin could not. He was fully healed by the time that he reached her. He found her out in her garden checking her lavender plants. She wore the same pink kimono and red obi from two months ago. She looked up in surprise and then smiled. Before Sessho-maru even knew what he was doing he rushed to her dropping the heavy tattered armor and wrapping his arm around her pulling her close to his body and lips. Sekai's eyes widened in shock as he kissed her passionately. His kiss was filled with passion but also relief. She just stood there for a moment in surprise, but then she dropped the small knife and basket she had been holding and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling closer to him closing her eyes in the process. Sessho-maru had been afraid at first that he was going to have to release her when she didn't respond to his kiss, but just when he was about to pull away and apologize he felt her arms slide around his neck. He was also relieved when she began to return his kiss with just at much passion and force.

Sessho-maru lay with his face buried in Sekai's neck as he breathed her scent in. He had been worried at first that his missing arm would repulse her but she had hardly noticed it. He gently stroked her soft skin from the side of her breast to her hip running the tips of his claws back up. He was rewarded with a slight shiver from her and a contented sigh. Sekai could not believe what had just happened, but, she couldn't find anything wrong with it. To her it had felt right and had been amazing. Suddenly she thought of something and sadness washed over her. Sessho-maru could almost taste the sadness that suddenly began to come off of her. Was she upset with what they had just done? If she had done or said anything for him to stop, he would have in a instant. He did not want to cause her harm. If anything, he wanted her happier then any other on earth. "Sekai, what has you so saddened?" he asked into her neck. Sekai was silent for a moment softly stroking his hair. "You're going to leave after this, aren't you?" she asked quietly. Sessho-maru pushed himself up to look down at her. Her hand fell from his head to rest gently on his severed arm's shoulder. She stared up at him unblinkingly not even looking at the missing arm. As he looked down at her he took in her face and body. Her pale skin contrasted sharply with the dark furs that surrounded them. Her blue gray eyes looked up at him in all honesty and question. He could see that she was afraid that he would leave her after this, but as he looked down at her he felt as if he wanted to lay with her, kiss her, make love with her, hold her, talk with her, laugh with her forever. He didn't want to leave her. It was then that he realized that he, Sessho-maru InuYoshi had fallen in love with this ningen and he wanted to be with her. "Take a deep breath." he mumbled as he lowered himself back onto her and nuzzling into her neck once again. Sekai looked at the top of his head in confusion for a moment but she did as he asked. Sessho-maru felt her inhale deeply and hold it. He didn't even hesitate as his canines elongated and he buried them in the base of her neck. Sekai gasped in surprise and slight pain as he bit down on her neck. She felt the blood come to the surface and him suck long and hard drawing as much of it into his mouth as possible. He gave the wound a small lick and the twin pinpricks healed turning into a bluish scar. He pulled back to look down at her softly. "A mate never leaves." he said softly. Sekai's eyes widened as he hand flew to the new little scar. "You mean?" she asked as she fingered the mark. "Hai, I have marked you as my mate and wife. If you do not wish for it, I will remove it." he said as his thumb stroked her cheek. Sekai just lay there for a moment looking up at him in shock, but then she smiled and pulled him down into a kiss. "Iie. I want to keep it." she said softly as he rested his forehead against hers. Sessho-maru smiled and drew her lips to his neck. Gently he slid his claw across his skin drawing blood. "Drink, and the bond will be complete." he instructed softly. He felt her soft lips cover the small wound and suck gently. He closed his eyes in pleasure. He had never known that sharing his life blood could feel like this. Sekai copied him and licked the wound healing it into a small bluish scar.

Sessho-maru stroked his new mate's hair softly as she lay snuggled into his chest. "Maru-chan?" she said softly using his nickname. "Hm?" was his response as he glanced down at her. Sekai shifted so that she was propped up on his chest looking at him. "What's going to happen?" she asked looking at him. "If you mean with the mark then a couple of things. First of all, we will be able to read the other's emotions and feelings at anytime. After a while we will be able to exchange thoughts and images. Your life span will match mine. No other male will be able to touch you without my permission as with myself. One of bad side affects is that neither of us will be able to sleep apart without both mate's permission." he said as he caressed her face. "We'll be alright." she said with a smile. "I love you Sessho-maru InuYoshi." she said with a smile that brightened her whole face. "I love you too, Sekai InuYoshi." he said with a smile as he massaged the back of her neck. Sekai smiled brighter and closed her eyes in happiness as she leaned into his touch. "I am going to be staying with you for the week. It's our mating week and I wish to spend it with you and only you." he said as he stroked her bare back to where the silk blanket covered up to their hips. Sekai opened her eyes and smiled as she pulled herself up and kissed him deeply. Sessho-maru smiled and rolled her over.

"Sessho-maru, I have to get up." Sekai said with a smile. "And why do you think that?" Sessho-maru said gripping her closer. "I need to eat. You may be able to go two days without food, but I can not." she said with an exasperated sigh and a roll of her eyes. Sessho-maru smirked and kissed her neck. "I might not be able to survive two more days of this without food. Though I wouldn't mind going out that way." he said with a teasing grin. Sekai blushed and lightly banged her head on his chest. "Just let me get some food." she groaned into his chest. Sessho-maru chuckled and released her. Sekai reached to the side of the bed and grabbed the first thing her fingers came in contact with, which turned out to be Sessho-maru's outer haori. She stood and pulled it on fastening it. Sessho-maru lay there looking at her for a moment. The haori came to about mid thigh and, on her it looked like a small dress. Actually he thought that she looked like a kitten and so small in it. He smirked and while she walked out of her room he reached over and pulled his pants on before following after her. She had prodded the fire back to life and had started some rice while she was at a counter cutting some meat. "What you cooking?" he murmured as he came up behind her and wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her shoulder. Sekai smiled and paused in her cutting. "Rice and meat. Do you want some?" she asked turning her head to look up at him. "Hai, happily." he said as he stepped up beside her. "Can I help you somehow?" he asked as he watched her. "Hai, I haven't gotten around to sharpening my knifes yet. Could you?" she asked pushing the meat over to him that was laying on a piece of wood for cutting. "Of course." he said pulling it in front of him and started using his claws to slice the meat into neat strips. Sekai, in the meanwhile, tended to the rice and fire. Sessho-maru sat aside half the meat and took the other half to her in a bowl. "Here." he said as he kneeled beside her and held the bowl out to her. "Thank you...danna." she said with a small smile and blush as she looked at him out the corner of her eye. Sessho-maru smiled and tugged the bowl from her fingers and sat it down. She looked up at him with a questioning smile. Sessho-maru cupped her cheek and kissed her gently on her lips. Pulling back he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I love you so much." he said laying his forehead on hers. "I love you too." she said running her fingers through his hair.

They had both just settled into breakfast when Sessho-maru thought of a question. "Sekai, I have a question of my own." he said as he nuzzled the top of her head lovingly. "Hai, what is it Maru-chan?" she asked pausing in eating her food to look up at him from her place between his knees. "Rin, after everything with Naraku is dead and you are safe to live with me, I wish to adopt her. What would be your answer?" he asked softly as he sat his now empty bowl down. Sekai's face lit up with a bright smile. "Hai, I would love to." she said as she reached a hand up and drew him into a kiss using a hand on the back of his neck. Setting her bowl down she turned to him fully wrapping both her arms around his neck kissing him deeper. "I think I'm going to be addicted to kissing you." she muttered with a smile. Sessho-maru smiled into her lips as his arm wrapped around her waist pulling her closer. "I wouldn't mind." was his reply as he gently nibbled her ear.


End file.
